Did I Ever Want To Change The Past?
by Specialshipping19
Summary: All Malachite wanted was to spend Xmas with her family and boyfriend. But World Gorger returns, they are forced to the past! What happens when they encounter their parents dex-holders ? What will be changed? OCs & Language PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Prologue

Character Statistics

The real chapter won't be out until December. I am sorry, but this is like a 'teaser'/character-get-to-know! :D Skip the italics if you already read 'Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?' Also, do not read this story if you have not read 'Did I Ever Want To Grow Up?' and 'Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?'

_Previously…_

_(Chapter also available as last chapter of Did I Ever Want To Get Linked?)_

"_Malachite Jade Oak!" barked the teacher sourly, "Why in the name of Arceus are you staring out of the window again?"_

_A chestnut-haired girl with bright sea-green eyes looked up indifferently. Her bangs were spiked up a bit, and her bangs wouldn't grow very long without becoming a Mohawk. A sly smile graced her lips, as if escaping the room would be like heaven increased tenfold. "Tomorrow," she started, "I'm going to miss class, Mrs."_

"_Tomorrow, Miss Oak, is a very important day in 8th grade."_

"_What are we doing tomorrow?" Malachite snapped._

"_Learning."_

"_Well, even if you force me to go to class tomorrow, besides Mom and Dad, you'll have to face me." The girl smirked arrogantly. "Remember last year's incident with the very valuable statue of Prof Oak?"_

_The teacher paled. "You did that?"_

_Malachite answered, while examining her nails, "It is legally mine. I mean, it's a statue of my great-gramps."_

_The teacher sighed in defeat, "State your reason for missing class."_

"_Actually, all the dex-holders' kids will be missing. We're going to go with our parents to the Viridian forest, then Vermillion bay."_

_!_

_As kids filed out of the room, Malachite calmly walked out of the door. _

_BAM._

"_Oof!" she muttered, "Seriously…"_

"_Sorry, Malachite," the boy cheekily grinned. "But, you know, you should stay there…"_

"_You pervert," hissed Malachite, bring her hand up to slap the offender, "I can't believe…"_

"_Malachite!" scolded a familiar voice, "Please spare my idiot of a twin brother."_

"_Aw, Ivory," he whined, "I like the cool touch of her hand on my cheek!"_

_With that, the 7th grade girl promptly kicked the boy in the shins._

"_OWWW!"_

"_I guess he deserved it…"_

_Malachite turned to Ivory. "Ivory, why does Copper always hit on me, when I hit him-literally?"_

_Ivory sighed, shaking her brown bangs out of her sky-blue eyes that had a touch of gold. "He's just like Dad," she mused, "or so Mom says." She flipped her wavy brow hair over her shoulders._

"_I'm proud of it," Copper grinned cheekily once more. Malachite had to admit, she was a bit flattered. Considering how many girls chased after Copper like they were rabid rabbits after a nuclear carrot, being the one he flirted with was something. And Copper was handsome; he had spiky black hair like his father and mischievous blue-gold eyes, like his sister. And, once he entered the 9th grade, along with Ivory and Malachite, lots more rabid fans would try and obtain his attention. Surely._

"_Guys! Hey, Malachite, Ivory, Copper!" a boy, in the 7th grade, waved to them and began to run over._

"_Hi, Cadmium," Ivory greeted warmly. Said 'Cadmium' turned pink and replied, flustered, "Remember, you have to call me Caddy!"_

_Copper ruffled Cadmium's golden blonde spikes, making the younger boy's bright orange eyes flare up in anger. "Just because I'm the youngest, and shortest," muttered Caddy crossly._

"_Caddy, where's Amber?" asked Ivory._

"_She's in 6th grade, remember?" Cadmium replied. _

_Malachite cut in. "My teacher was being a stick up my butt. And, seriously. We should start our journeys by now…"_

"_We're still waiting for your dad and my mom to finish those poke-dexes, and fix them with the others, remember?" Ivory answered, "Plus, we've yet to find out our talents…"_

"_We're healers, remember?" A girl said, "Cadmium and me."_

_The girl looked up at the others with wide amber eyes. She had dark black hair with light sandy blonde (natural) highlights. She had a flush on her face and looked a bit tired._

"_Amber," Ivory smiled, then looked concerned. "Why do you look so tired?"_

"_Oh," the girl twirled some hair around on her finger. She blinked tiredly and responded slowly, "Even though I'm a sound sleeper…Mom and Dad were talking about something last night and I heard some crying and laughing…I couldn't sleep…"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX U_U_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_Deep in the Viridian Forest the following day, a small group of people were gathered around a red and grey stain on the floor. A blonde woman with kind hazel eyes brushed her fingertips over the dark crimson stain as a few tears escaped her eyes. The man next to her put his arms around her. She looked up into his red eyes and sobbed into his black locks._

_Two kids crowded around the couple, embracing them as well. _

_Yellow sobbed, "I-I remember…*hic*…that night…It was torture…*hic*…Red rescue me." She smiled at her husband who returned it with a warm smile in return. Strong, comforting arms wrapped themselves around Yellow, Cadmium, and Amber. _

"_I think," Red began, "You kids are ready to hear what happened."_

_That perked up the older kids' interest. Malachite came over with her parents and sat down lightly. Copper and Ivory settled down on the dirt ground next to her while Gold and Crystal gathered at the front with Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. _

_Crystal went into her story-telling mode, closing her sky blue eyes and exhaling peacefully. "We didn't witness everything, but it all started because Blue wanted to get Red and Yellow together…"_

_Malachite stole a glance at her mother; who was a bright maroon color. _

_Red nodded and smiled, "I remember that Yellow was staying in Pallet for a while. We ran into each other at the market and I asked her to stay at my house because of my Aunt, Meria. I hated her so much that I just had to go on my honeymoon two weeks before her funeral…_

_Anyway, Yellow-" Red stopped to lightly peck the woman on the cheek, "-was staying at my house. Apparently she had talked to Blue via pokegear while I was in the bathroom, and made Yellow wish to 'grow up', per say."_

_Yellow turned bright red and continued Red's story. "The next day, I woke up-and voila! I was 'grown up'!"_

_The Kanto dex-holders laughed and nostalgia began to overcome them. They continued to tell the tale, earning 'oohs', 'ahs', gasps, and sympathetic phrases. They stopped talking for a bit, and just sat in the cool breeze washing gently against them. _

"_But…how did it end? With World Gorger?" Amber asked, confusion etched on her face. _

"_Ahh…" Yellow turned to Red. "We should go to Vermillion first."_

"_But it's almost sunset," Malachite pointed out. _

_Green turned to his daughter; she really did have an alter ego type personality. One minute she could be cunningly blackmailing someone, then acting like a strict older sibling. He could only say he was a mix of them._

"_It fits," Yellow said, "the story we're going to tell you."_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~_~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:_:_:_:_:_:::'(;_; ;-; ;.; ;_; _

_The sun was slowly settling over the bay. A few lone bird pokemon flew over the horizon, while the ocean sparkled with natural beauty. The cliff side the group had settled down at overlooked the stunning view._

_The story had been told with many laughs, tears, and silent pauses. Silver had stopped by to add some details in the tale, in which gasps from Malachite could be heard. _

"_U-uncle Silver could have been…my dad?" Malachite gasped, gingerly fingering her hair._

"_Yep," her mother replied, "but then you'd probably have red hair and blue-grey eyes."_

_Copper glanced at Malachite, trying to imagine her with said features. He frowned slightly that her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes had changed; and if Silver was her father, her personality would be different, too. That was quite upsetting._

"_Come on," Red got up and gestured to the dex-holders. "The blood is probably still there. We can pay our respects."_

_The parents all got up and left the kids by themselves. Ivory was talking to Cadmium and Amber, telling them about miscellaneous things that amused them. Copper inched closer to Malachite and put his arm around her. She didn't respond._

"_I would feel heartbroken like Dad, too," she said idly. "Of course, it was that bastard's fault."_

_Copper thought for a moment and replied, honestly, "Yeah. But I understand how Uncle Silver felt at that time. I mean, they view each other as siblings now, but in a childhood relationship like that one-or both-are bound to start feeling differently. But Uncle Silver has gotten over it, finally. He sees that his feelings were that of a brother, not of a lover. I think he's dating a chick named Lyra, anyway."_

_Malachite looked at Copper in shock. She was used to seeing Copper as a flirty, laid back lazy guy, but she saw a small part of Aunt Crystal in him, too. At least in Uncle Gold's favorite subject, romance, Copper was pretty smart. _

"_Yeah," mused Malachite. She gazed out at the sun, just half way set as it was a warm June. The calming warmth of the summer calmed her and the boy next to her began to lull her into the inviting clouds of sleep._

"_Don't fall asleep," Copper shook Malachite gently. "I'm not a Jigglypuff."_

"_Aww. But I stayed up studying for the pokemon test last night!" Malachite protested. _

_Copper chuckled. "I have something important to ask you."_

_Sea green eyes darted over to look at the mix of celestial and gold pair. "Okay, ask."_

_Copper leaned a bit to his left so his face was mere inches from hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Malachite smiled slowly, her cheeks a pink hue in the fading light of the sun. "Yes."_

_The boy embraced her, running a hand through her spiky locks. She moved her head slightly as he turned and their lips met. _

_***********************************oooooooooooooooooo**********************************_*****************_***********_**_

_A man in his thirties was sitting in a tree not far from where the dex-holders' children were at. He especially watched the couple staring off into the sky. His grey eyes softened and he ran a finger through his blonde hair. He turned to his right._

"_So, I guess happiness does come with the arrival of Dusk?" he asked playfully._

"_Oh, shush. Until you die I cannot move on!" the girl huffed, but then giggled. "Ha. At least I can tell you that. Oh, and by the way, when you die you'll age backwards. So you won't be an old pedo."_

"_Haha, Dusk. You sure have changed."_

"_15 years does that to people," Dusk replied, laughing. _

__ &*#&#*#()#*U)!*#$)!$#U#*%489037w87w45_

_After breaking their liplock (to which Amber had replied with an 'aw', Cadmium a 'ew', and Ivory a smirk) they were back to looking at the sky, which now was a purply indigo._

_Looking at Malachite and seeing her drowsy expression, Copper said, "You can sleep on me now." _

_Whack._

"_Owww!" Copper clutched his head. "I thought you were sleepy!"_

"_I think you don't tell a girl that just an hour after asking her out," a voice said, as a dark protective aura began to form._

"_Heheheheh…Uncle Green?" replied Copper nervously. Darn. Stupid moody emo dad of hers._

_Launching into an intense argument with him wouldn't be a good idea. They were family and plus he didn't think he'd win. _

_They were all family, connected by a bond. They had gone through so much together. _

_They were linked._

_And they wanted to be._

Malachite Jade Oak

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: November 6, 1997

Description: Short, spiky chestnut brown hair, spiky bangs, hair sticks up at top, cut short at a bit longer than shoulder length. Blue+Green/Sea green eyes. Tan skin, 5 ft 2.

Personality: Sort of alter-ego-ish. Has mother's mischievous, blackmailing, sly ways, while also harboring her father's discipline and caution. Is witty, cheeky, smart, and strategic.

Occupation: High-school freshmen student, new generation Kanto pokedex-holder, in relationship with Copper Hibiki.

Relatives: Blue (mother), Green (father), Prof Oak (grandfather), Daisy (aunt), Silver (uncle), Red (Godfather), Lyra (aunt), Yellow (Godmother).

Talent/Power: Trainer (like Green)

Cadmium "Caddy" Batoru

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Birthday: June 22, 1998

Description: Sandy blonde hair, unruly bangs, orange eyes. Fair-skinned, 5 ft 1.

Personality: Typical boy personality, oblivious, kind.

Occupation: 8th grade Junior High student, new generation Kanto pokedex-holder.

Relatives: Yellow (mother), Red (father), Amber (sister), Green (Godfather), Blue (Godmother).

Talent/Power: Healer/Communicate with pokemon

Amber "Am" Batoru

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Birthday: September 8th, 1999

Description: Long black hair with natural sandy blonde/brown highlights, amber eyes, spiky bangs. Fair-skinned, 4 ft 11.

Personality: Shy, quiet, kind, worry-wart, enjoys fashion and beauty (impulsive and bossy when it comes to fashion, a trait she picked up from going shopping with her mom and Blue).

Occupation: 7th grade Junior High student, new generation Kanto pokedex-holder.

Relatives: Yellow (mother), Red (father), Cadmium (brother), Green (Godfather), Blue (Godmother).

Talent/Power: Healer

Copper Hibiki

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Birthday: August 14th, 1997

Description: A spitting image of his father, except for his blue/gold eyes. 5 ft 4. BORN WITH DEFECT IN ARMS; MORE EFFICIENT WITH LEGS; ARMS HEALED.

Personality: Cocky, arrogant, flirtatious, and slightly perverted. Quite knowledgeable in his favorite subject, love, and enjoys taking care of kids.

Occupation: High-school freshmen student, new generation Johto pokedex-holder, in relationship with Malachite Oak.

Relatives: Crystal (mother), Gold (father), Ivory (twin sister), Silver (Godfather), Lyra (Godmother).

Talent/Power: Catching compatible breeding pokemon-with legs!

Ivory Hibiki

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: August 14th, 1997

Description: Shoulder-length brown hair, side bangs, blue/gold eyes. 5 ft 1 ½ NOTES:

Personality: Strict, kind, smart.

Occupation: High-school freshmen student, new generation Johto pokedex-holder, works at daycare with mother occasionally.

Relatives: Crystal (mother), Gold (father), Copper (twin brother), Silver (Godfather), Lyra (Godmother).

Talent/Power: Breeding; usually they come out shiny

Garnet Birch Hito

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Birthday: January 26, 1998

Description: Below-ear length black hair, red-ish pink-ish eyes. 5 ft.

Personality: Tomboy-ish (but secretly loves glitter and beauty), nature-loving.

Occupation: 8th grade Junior High student, new generation Hoenn pokedex-holder.

Relatives: Sapphire (mother), Ruby (father), Turquoise (brother), Prof Birch (grandfather), Norman (grandfather), Caroline (grandmother), Emerald (Godfather).

Talent/Power: Can persuade any pokemon to be tamed

Turquoise Birch Hito

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Birthday: February 3, 2000

Description: Dark brown hair, blue-ish purple eyes. 4 ft 11 ½.

Personality: Easily angered, but easily calmed as well. Very emotional.

Occupation: 6th grade student, new generation Hoenn pokedex-holder.

Relatives: Sapphire (mother), Ruby (father), Garnet (sister), Prof Birch (grandfather), Norman (grandfather), Caroline (grandmother), Emerald (Godfather).

Talent/Power: None

**Things regarding the third installment of the World Gorger plotline:**

Updates shall be monthly, at the most. Unless I have authors' block or I want to do a super-blowout chapter.

Some moments in the chapters may vary in 'feel', depending on my mood. If I'm reading a sad fanfic, then naturally a sad feel will come. If I was just working on ZAFA, a more humorous approach might come.

There will be 27 chapters, not including this one, of this story. I shall bless you with the titles! XD WARNING: Chapter names may alter slightly.

**D**anger

**I**ndication

**D**epression

**I**nsensitive

5. **E**verlasting

6. **V**enture

7. **E**nergy

8. **R**unning

9. **W**him

10. **A**rrogance

11. **N**ever

12. **T**error

13. **T**imber

14. **O**ver

15. **C**ry

16. **H**elp

17. **A**bort

18. **N**ostalgia

19. **G**o

20. **E**nvy

21. **T**ears

22. **H**urt

23. **E**nd

24. **P**ull

25. **A**gain

26. **S**ong

27. **T**he End


	2. Chapter 1: Danger

Did I Ever Want To Change The Past?

WARNINGS: OCs and Language.

_**I lied. Yes, it's a sin-but at least I'm back! RIGHT? RIGHT? **_

Danger

It seemed just like yesterday when my family and I went to the Vermillion Bay, where everything was right. I was running for my life from a psychopath enemy of ours before we were even born. Fortunately, we had our own pokedexes and pokemon and two origingal dex-holders.

Oh, you must be confused. I'm Malachite Jade Oak, only daughter-and child-of Green and Blue Oak. I was supposed to be in my freshmen year of High-school, where I learn all that crap I could learn from my parents. Unfortunately, we were ambushed on Christmas Eve.

**-Flashback-**

"Malachite!" my mom called, "Could you please get the door? I'm still dressing up!"

I sighed and walked out of my room. "Who is it?" I asked, slightly irritated. I was only in my red shirt and shorts; pajamas. I casually opened the door.

"Hi, Mala-OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Amber tackled me while yelling behind her, "MOM! Cover Cadmium's eyes! MALACHITE IS ONLY IN HER SLEEP WEAR!"

I tried to scream, as I had seen the girl go on overdrive over clothes before, but this was insane. It was like Mom had brainwashed her!

Despite her petite body and the fact she was younger than me, she dragged me to my room and locked the door. I fell on my bed, completely baffled. Amber turned to me and put her hands on her hips, _just_ like Mom. Remind me to kill her for teaching Am these torturous ways.

"Why are you wearing only your pajamas? _And are those shorts_? It's December! Anyway, do you want to be at your Christmas dinner in only _that_? May I add your boyfriend is as perverted as an _ecchi writer_? Unless you guys want to… Anyway, that's beside the point! We need you to wear something nice! Where are the clothes that you bought with Ivory?"

I didn't bother to ask how she knew I went shopping with Ivory; she baby-sat Am and Cadmium twice a week. "I haven't bothered to wear them yet," I said while rubbing my temples.

"Where are they?" Am repeated again, softer this time. Good, she was calming down.

I snorted. "Am, I would never go out to eat with everyone in just pajamas. Anyway, all my clothes are in my closet."

I watched her walk to my walk-in closet. I guess I shouldn't wear shorts during the winter, but I wasn't prone to the cold as much as they were. Amber had her black hair in a braid, the parts of sandy-blonde hair that framed her face left alone. She had on a burgundy scarf and coral over-coat. She dressed like we were in the Ice Age!

"Malachite! I found an outfit for you!" Amber grinned like a mad man and ushered me into my bathroom. "Come on! Try it on!"

I turned to face her. "As long as you promise I can bring spare clothes just in case I trip over those insane heels."

She pouted, but then nodded reluctantly. I examined the clothes she picked out, surprised that it was not too Christmas-y. Slightly smiling in approval, I began to put on the clothes.

It was a nice, modest combination. I wore a deep red knee-length dress and black fishnet stockings. Over the dress was a cropped button-up white jacket with designs of curling vines and feathers. And on my feet-I don't regret letting Mom pick this out anymore-were white three-inch heels with straps. I quickly fashioned my hair in a messy bun.

Upon opening the bathroom door, amber eyes greeted me. Damn, that girl was getting taller by the minute! She must have gotten some more Red-genes than I thought. Well, I still had to look down, but…

"That looks so nice on you, Malachite!" she complimented, breaking me out of my mind rant. "Oh, and here's your bag, with any necessities you might need to change and all."

She handed me a huge bag and look inside. Casual clothes, wallet, tennis shoes, pokegear, pokedex, pokeballs, and lots of extra room.

Knock. Knock.

I hastily unlocked the door to my room and stumbled down the stairs. I opened the door.

"Yo, Malachite," my boyfriend greeted me, his celestial eyes' gold tint sparkling. "You look really nice."

I blushed a little and replied, "Hi, Copper."

He walked in, with his twin sister following suit. "Hello, Malachite," she said, smiling.

"Hello, Ivory," I said back.

Copper walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Malachite, do you have them?"

I nodded and told them, "I'll be in my room."

I walked up the stairs with Copper trailing behind. He opened the door and we walked in.

"Ivory wants to get out of her clothes, too," he said. "Mom's trained her to put on a fake smile."

I giggled and held up two piles of neatly folded clothes. "I've got your emergency ones, and she's my size, so I have some clothes I borrowed from her once." I stopped talking and turned to glare at him. "And you know whose fault was that."

He held both his hands up while smirking. "I just spilled water on you."

"While I was wearing a white blouse," I hissed. "And white tights."

"Heh…sorry?" he smiled nervously. "Anyway, why'd we have to dress up? Am and Caddy are dressed normally!"

"We're the oldest," I said with a stoic face. I looked over at what he was wearing. A white button up shirt, black tie, and black dress pants. Something I thought Copper would never wear.

'Likin' how I look?" he said, raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. I punched his arm.

He winced, "Owww!"

"Hmph. You guys get to wear sneakers, at least!" I huffed. However, Ivory looked strange with tennis shoes. I had seen her wearing a green, long-sleeved dress that went a bit higher than her knees. The neck stooped low, but a dark indigo undershirt took care of that. She had on the ivory star necklace that her mom gave her for her birthday.

Knock-ity-kock.

"Guys?" Cadmium's muffled voice called. "It's time to go."

We walked out of my room and went down the stairs, where my mom and dad were with everybody else. Aunt Yellow smiled and opened the door. She froze for a second, then slammed the door closed. Her eyes screamed fear.

"OUT! NOW!" she screamed as she pointed to the back doors. I grabbed my bag and we all ran to the exits. However, Uncle Red stayed along with the adults.

"Aggh!" Amber cried and clutched the gash in her forehead where a splinter of wood had cut. The door was demolished, and a man who wore a huge cloak stepped in. He cackled menacingly as I watched from behind the glass patio doors.

"If I can't rule the world with the dex-holders," he bellowed, a devious smirk present under the hood of his cloak, "I will KILL YOU ALL!"

With that, his cloak billowed open, and we saw grey metal and machinery. He was an android! The bony flesh of his arms were reinforced with titanium, and his elbow joints were whirring wheels. Most of his spindly legs were meshed with iron and steel parts, wires and bolts making sure the nervous system responded. Where his heart would have been, a giant, pulsing douche bag thing was, and metal was encasing it in. His neck was covered with iron plates. His face was crude and twisted with various wires connecting different mechanic parts.

"Now, let's start with the young ones, hmmm?"

"Guys!" Aunt Crystal screamed. "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S WORLD GORGER!"

Dad yelled, "GO TO RUBY AND SAPPH! GO, RUN!"

Uncle Red looked back and said with a smile, "We'll hold him off."

-**End Flashback**-

"Malachite!"

My head snapped up at the call of my name. "Huh?" I turned around to see Aunt Sapph looking at me worriedly.

"Malachite, are ya okay?"

I replied back in my deadpan tone, "Of course."

She blinked and looked at me once more. She began to laugh loudly, her fangs peeking a little from her mouth. "Ya're just like Senior Green!"

I smiled slightly and looked around at my surroundings. I couldn't get used to the bustling of the people in the pub. Back in Pallet Town, in was peaceful, with a slight hum of pidgeot, people, and pokemon battles. But in Nimbasa, it was so heavily populated and tourist-y you could barely walk an inch without saying, "Excuse me!"

"I'll call the waiter over now," Ruby said, waving his hand. A woman with fluffy blonde hair and curls stalked over, walking like a model on a catwalk. Her pink heels and maid outfit screamed an inappropriate message. When the waitress saw Ruby-and recognized him as a dex-holder-she licked her lips and tried to be as seductive as possible. "So, what would you like to order?" she leaned over, with her arms pressed firmly at the sides of her chest, holding a pad and pen.

Sapphire growled and bared her fangs, which had remained. Her eyes were full of hellfire, but the color betrayed the emotion. The waitress tried not to run, intent in devouring Ruby.

Ruby sighed and gave a mean look to the waitress. "Excuse me, may I order without something ruining my appetite?"

The waitress gasped and stomped away. A male waiter walked over and asked, "Would you like anything?"

Ruby ordered coffee, Sapphire 'HECK YAH. A freaking ham sandwich!', and we all said 'hot cocoa'.

"Do you think…World Gorger killed them?" choked out Ivory. All of us had been wondering that, but we were to afraid to ask. Trust Ivory to ask for everyone's sakes. I would never be able to do that.

A heavy silence stung in the air, while Ruby stared into his untouched coffee and Sapph didn't eat another bite of the sandwich.

Was there something they could do?

"Rest up for now," Ruby said finally, then took a tentative sip of his cold caffeine. I noticed his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

Once everyone was done (or everything had gone cold), we huddled out into the crowded streets of Nimbasa once more. It had taken some time to get to Unova from the Hoenn, but the adults figured the more distance we were from Kanto the longer it would take for World Gorger-the sick bastard-to get us.

Oh, we were all wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'''''''''''''''''''''''((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Did you put it in their drinks and food?" a nasal, menacing voice demanded.

The waiter turned around and looked at the figure with glazed eyes. "Yes, master."

So called 'master' cackled and uncorked the tiny vial of liquid. The liquid was almost gone, but there was enough to drop onto his palm with a splash.

"Good thing I could extract Dialga's saliva," he chortled. But he stopped his mad laughter abruptly when his hand began to glow. The metal wires and wheels began to whir frantically in protest, but once the glow the subsided, the artificial hand was gone. Roaring madly, the man furiously shook the vial for more drops, but the precious drool had been all used up. "IMPOSSIBLE! I HAD ENOUGH TO TRANSPORT THEM ALL-INCLUDING ME-TO WHEN THEY WERE INFANTS…" then his computerized brain clicked. The waiter had put _too much_ in the edibles.

With a quick blow to the neck, the waiter had perished.

_**Flerp! So that's the end of Chapter 1, "Danger". I hope you guys liked it! OH, and BTW-if I can, I'll get Indication up by or after Christmas! :D**_


	3. Chapter 2: Indication

Did I Ever Want To Change The Past?

Hi! Sorry it's late :/ I probably won't update too often, seeing as I have an application for my possible next year school due SOON. Like, JANUARY 13. AGGGHHHHHH! *rips hair*

Okay, at the end I will tell you which pokemon the kids have taken :3

DIEWTCTP?

Indication

Malachite POV

The feeling was maddening. It began at my head-at the time, I dismissed it as a migraine-but as it traveled to my eyes, I blinked to regain my sight, I knew something was up. When it came to my nose, I felt as if something was clogging my nostrils. My mouth became dry and chapped; my throat constricted; my arms and chest aching; my legs strained. My feet were slowly being advanced on.

I tried to see if the others felt this, but as I showed no outward signs of these symptoms, I doubted anyone else would show them. I was…wrong.

Copper hobbled over and asked if I was okay. He had said that I looked pale. He, in turn, said that he felt _wrong_ everywhere.

I noticed Ivory began to pale and sweat; Cadmium complaining of a major headache; Amber gasping for breath; Turquoise clenching his fists; and Garnet limped. Ruby-Uncle Ruby-had more bloodshot eyes, and Aunt Sapph was clenching her teeth as she sniffed.

What was happening? Did we all have allergic reactions to the food? Environment in the Unova region?

Cooper began to walk slower-matching my pace-and I remembered that, unlike most of us, had finished the cocoa. Did the cocoa hold something common to Unova, but foreign to the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn?

Or did some otherworldly thing just want to mess with us?

My train of thought was cut short when my feet began to ache crazily, my migraine going to insane levels, and my chest, stomach, and legs ached so badly just breathing heavily-which was necessary to breath with my clogged nose-hurt. I leaned on Copper's shoulders, and though I won't admit it, because he's a caring boyfriend, he picked me up and put me on his back. I was woozy and drowsy, but my breathing kept me from nodding off on his back. I mean, it was warm; his shoulders broad; and, although I knew he was suffering from the same symptoms, my emotions could not go against my aching brain. But then, my nostrils cleared miraculously, as if I had taken asthma medicine. My head still hurt, and my eyes irritated. I closed my eyes, and nodded into a slumber.

Dusk POV

"Kline!" I practically screeched, tearing my hair out of its sockets. I may be a ghost, but we're just like people, okay? I even straightened my hair and grew it out.

He looked up from his book-Spiritual Guidance For Dummies-and asked, "Yes, Dusk?"

I blew hair from in front of my face, than let it fall over my eye again. My new style was chic, but annoying. "World Gorger put Dialga's drool in the dex-holder's kids food and now they'll transport in time!"

Kline raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how that could be bad…couldn't they defeat him early, then?"

I face-palmed. "That would be DISASTROUS! If they defeated him before he took Yellow's blood, think! Yellow and Red might not get together. Or, my body wouldn't be created. I'd be a blank soul until an unclaimed fertilized egg comes along! And who knows when that would happen? You might have become old and grey before I would be born!"

Taking off his reading glasses, Kline replied, "Okay, okay. Dusk, I find out you're not dead after a day, and then your personality turns different?"

"I'm still the same," I sighed. "I'm just…freaking out here."

"Why don't you call Ashley?"

I looked at him-WAS HE MENTAL? She and James-finally-were choosing their wedding stuff. I had helped Ashley design a classic, beautiful dress. I was like a Victorian dress, in dark grey and black. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Kline just doesn't remember these things," a voice, identical to Kline's-yet more feminine-chirped. I looked at Kline's inner voice-as he called him-but was really the manifestation of his subconscious mind.

Kline's inner voice looked just like Kline, of course.

Kline, Kline's inner voice, and I squabbled and argued, a vital mistake.

1; we were in the lovely forest of Illex. 2; there were visitors after it became pleasant. 3; we looked like idiots.

4? While we were bickering, the kids were wading deeper in croconaw waters.

"YOU IDIOTS!" roared World Gorger, his nasal, croaking voice making it sound humorous. However, no one laughed.

A waitress with blue hair in two buns came up to him dressed in a maid outfit. "B-but, Master, they did not visit my restaurant-"

"THEY WALKED BY IT. YOU COULD HAVE YELLED OUT THAT THERE WAS A SPECIAL FOR THE HOENN DEX-HOLDERS!"

She lowered her head, careful not to make eye contact. "Yes, sir, but aren't they being sent to the past already?"

"There is no more Dialga saliva," he growled. "What good is it now that I cannot get them?"

"Well," she stuttered, bowing low. "Your past self should take care of them."

His eyes lit up and he cackled once more. "You are quite smart!" her boomed, an evil smirk gracing his old face.

"They will be dead."

"Holy shizz! Sis, sis! AM! My stomach is glowing! HOLY SH** COPPER, MALACHITE, YOU'RE GLOWING TOO!"

_**Sorry! I'll be on hiatus for a while, since my future is actually on the line here -.-" So…umm…until some time I will not be updating. Yeah…sorry…TT~TT**_

_**I love all of you guys to death!**_

_**Malachite: Umbreon (Luna/F), Beedrill (F)**_

_**Copper: Gyrados (Rad/M), Togepi (Topi/M)**_

_**Amber: Dragonair (Gona/M), Igglybuff (Buff/F)**_

_**Cadmium: Pikachu (Ka/F), Metapod (Tapo/M)**_

_**Ivory: Ninetails (Nina/F)**_

_**Garnet: Beautifly (Tiffy/F), Giraffig (Fig/M)**_

_**Turquoise: Steelix (M), Milotic (Milo/M)**_

_**Peeps that read this! Vote!**_

_**CadmiumxIvory is weird or no? I personally like it… -w-**_

_**AmberxTurquoise? Names?**_

_**Garnet will be paired with someone, you'll see ;)**_

_**CadmiumxIvory names:**_

_**Childhoodshipping**_

_**Yellowbranchshipping**_

_**AmberxTurquoise names:**_

_**Greenstoneshipping**_

_**Sappyshipping**_

_**No?**_


End file.
